Needles
by PrimaPrime
Summary: During Megatron and Rung's session, the psychiatrist decides to play a game with the ship's captain using words. Some of them maybe, should have never been told... (Based on MTMTE 34)


"One minute please, -wait- eh, there they are!" grinned Rung picking two orange datapads at the colour of his paintjob "I thought I had forgotten my notes at the ship's medical facility, I passed by Ratchet some hours ago. They were in my cupboard, I think someone hid them there…" he added outing on his round blue glasses and crossed his fingers holding the files. His patient, Megatron, sat on the circuit slab next to the psychiatrist and crossed his arms over his chest aggressively.  
"It's useless Rung. I've been talking to your about my fusion canon for two hours and we haven't reached a verdict yet. I have more important things to do in this ship." He said and narrowed his optics, despite putting his best efforts into looking calm and relaxed. "Brainstorm and Perceptor are waiting in my office, we've left a session unfinished. The Lost Light is having problems every day, and if I am not there to solve them, everything will turn into a mess."  
The orange Autobot nodded calmly and opened his first datapad with his thumb. "Just one more question and we are done. Are you in the mood to play a simple game?"  
The former warlord turned to Rung surprised "A game? I was waiting for more questions on the Decepticon Cause." He said raising an optic ridge. "Fine, how long is this this going to take?"  
"Some minutes captain, don't be impatient. The game goes like this; I'm going to say a word and the only thing that you have to do is to reply using the first word that pops up in your mind when you hear mine."  
Megatron nodded, not having another choice and Rung scrolled down his files starting the so called, game.  
"War" he said and looked at Megatron under his glasses.  
"Freedom" he replied  
"Suicide"  
"Committed"  
"Murder"  
"Mess"  
"Blood"  
"Pink"  
"Drink"  
"Meth"  
"Pain"  
"Mental"  
"Towards"  
"Peace"  
"Weapon"  
"Burden"  
"Mine"  
"Past"  
"Crush"  
"Hands"  
"Era"  
"Ending"  
"Autobots"  
"Cybertronians"  
"Decepticons"  
The former Decepticon leader froze like his vital fluids had stopped running in his circuits and said nothing. He covered his face with his hands and his face turned dark.  
"Captain" Rund insisted "I repeat, Decepticons"  
"I am not answering. Next word"  
"But, that's the last one!" he smiled and raised his shoulders.  
Megatron stood up and murmured "Needles"  
The Autobot asked for an explanation and Megatron sighed annoyed and leaned on the wall.  
"They were like needles. Millions of them, dark and full of hate. Long, like the years it took me to build them, sharp just like the consequences of their actions during the war, and tough, mostly because of their character. They entered the world by force and caused pain to innocents. They did their dirty job destroying, killing, slaughtering and burning down, thinking that they were doing the right thing. The Decepticons, my Decepticons wanted to alter Cybertron, to make a change and form the society they always dreamed of. A world worth to be fighting for and of course, worth living in it. Sadly they made mistakes, I made mistakes and we ended up the way we are. I guided them and gave them the ideas they were fighting for. They were innocent Cybertronians, sick of the racism and poverty around the planet, who did they only thing that they were gifted to do; killing. My hands guided them, just like a mnemosergeon's needles when they enter the mind of a Cybertronian with unfriendly purposes. I destroyed Cybertron just like the surgeon would do, as he was killing his victim mentally, erasing his thoughts and making him a slave to the Senate. With no words in his mouth to speak, with no thoughts in his head to raise his fist and go against everything that makes his life a tortuse"  
"Fine, you can go now" said Rung typing his words in his datapad to study them later. "Thank you" he added smiling  
Megatron left the room quietly and closed the door behind him slowly. Rung kept typing until he reached the first time that Megatron referred to the word "mnemosergeon". He thought for a moment trying to remember an incident that had happened about four million years ago and took a small glass of energon from his desk. He drank some of it and tapped his fingertips on the edges of the rectangular datapad. Megatron was hiding something, and he was sure about it. He finished typing and studied again the text carefully. After some minutes, the psychiatrist found it and tapped the word "mnemosergeon" with its article erasing them. He grinned and typed the name behind the words shaking his head.

 _"_ _Trepan"_


End file.
